Malfunctions
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: When a routine session within the Animus 2.0 malfunctions, Desmond finds himself trapped within the program until it gets fixed. However, he's not alone during the sessions. And each glitch only gets more and more bizarre. Yaoi Alt/Des/Ezio. Alt/Des/Mal. Alt/Des/Mal/Ezio. Little bit of Shaun on the side ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

He could feel his body growing hot. Or was it Ezio's body? He couldn't recall ever feeling this feverish while he was reliving Altaïr's memories. Was the Animus over heating? Faintly he heard the worried voices of Lucy and Rebecca, as well as the annoyed tone of Shaun. They were arguing about something... but Desmond couldn't focus on what they were saying. Their voices seemed very far off, growing fainter and fuzzier the hotter he got. Everything around him began blurring together. He was losing control over Ezio's movements as well. Was he about to be kicked out?

Suddenly, as a searing white hot pain flashed through out his body, his vision going white, and a deafening silence greeting him as he moved his arms up to shield his face. All the voices had gone silent, no noise breaching his ears as he waited for the brightness of the light to subside. Very slowly at first, Desmond lowered his arms, cracking open an eye enough to take a look around.

He appeared to be in between the Animus' loading stages. The area was a mix of white and blue, white numbers, DNA strains, and computer coding filtering through the space all around him. He took a step forward, rotating as he looked around. Nothing could be seen in the seemingly endless stream of codes floating about. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. It was then he took notice of something else. Looking down at his hands, he did not see the hidden blades or fancy sleeves of Ezio's outfit. Instead, he saw the white cotton of his hoodie, his blue jeans, and regular sneakers. "I'm... me?" he paused, taking another look around. "I'm no longer Ezio? What happened?" He began walking straight onward, not really aiming for a destination since the Animus seemed to have locked up on the loading. "Lucy? Rebecca? Shaun! Can you guys hear me?! HEY!" He called out, but received no reply save the low humming that began echoing in his ears. A heavier sigh past his lips as his shoulders slumped, his back relaxing slightly. "Great. Now what?"

Suddenly appearing right in front of him, the Animus began flashing the letters and numbers that read SUB17-1191AD. Desmond walked up to the large, flashing red digits, about to reach a hand out in an attempt to touch them, when his attention went behind him, whipping around when a loud hiss was heard, following by a blinding white light. Covering his eyes once more, he lowered his arms to see what had happened, only to lower his arms completely and stare at what was before him.

Standing with his back to him, stood none other than Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad.

Desmond blinked, looking around them. Altaïr did not move, nor say a word, which made the other believe it was just an image, or a hologram of some sorts. Still taking caution, however, Desmond walked up to the prone Assassin. He reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, but thought best against the action, and withdrew his hand. His lips pursed together in a thin line as he thought about what to do. Swallowing the tight lump in his throat, Desmond took a step back. "H-hello?"

Nothing. He sighed deeply with relief, "Oh, thank god. It _is_ just a hologram." About to walk around to the front of the frozen image of his first ancestor he was forced to relive the memories of, he cried out in pain and jumped when a loud, high pitched shrill pierced his ears. Hands going to his head, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to drown out the earsplitting sound. Bent over in pain, he missed the brightly flashing red digits reading SUB17-1476AD in front of him. Seconds later, a second loud hiss came from behind him, the painful pitch fading to nothing as another bright flash of light flooded his eyes.

Groaning from the pain of both his eyes and ears, Desmond lowered his arms once more, squinting his eyes until they adjusted to the seemingly brighter area. Turning his head, he nearly cried out in surprise when he came faced to the back of his second ancestor he was currently learning how to become an Assassin from; Ezio Auditore.

After feeling as if his heart was about to burst from his rip cage, Desmond calmed, sighing with relief as the image of Ezio was just like Altaïr; none moving. He looked back and forth between the two still images, his mind beginning to race. "What exactly is going on? What are Altaïr and Ezio doing here?" At the mentioning of their names, a low humming started, causing Desmond to blink and look around, confusion on his face as he tried to locate the source. Suddenly, a beep was heard from everywhere, causing the Assassin-to-be to startle as he whipped all around, his heart beginning to pick up pace as an uneasy feeling began to settle on his nerves. Looking from Ezio to Altaïr, he jumped more when the Assassin's shoulders slumped suddenly, his entire being nearly collapsing forward. He staggered and caught himself, hooded head looking around while taking in his surroundings. _Oh, shit._ Desmond mentally cursed as he watched the other closely, nearly crying out again when he heard movement directly behind him. Whipping around once more, he watched as Ezio, too, had gained the ability of movement. _Double shit._

Desmond watched, eyes wide, as both Assassin's gazed around, not being able to see their confused features. The shifting of Altaïr's weapons, and ruffling of Ezio's robes caught each Assassin's attention, both hooded men twisting while drawing swords. The sound of the metal sliding from their respective sheathes caused the hairs on the back of Desmond's neck to stand up, watching as both men took instant battle stances, taking note of the slight confusion flashing in their eyes as they noticed they shared a very similar pose.

It wasn't just their poses that seemed familiar. They studied each other from a distance, eyes scanning over familiar robes and weapons. Altaïr was the first to slightly lower his sword, "Who are you?"

Desmond blinked. He was able to understand Altaïr... which could that mean Ezio could too? As if to answer his question, Ezio lowered his weapon slightly in response, "Ezio Auditore. And who might you be?"

Desmond watched from where he stood, curious at how the younger ancestor would react to Altaïr's introduction. After all, Ezio knew who Altaïr was. The older ancestor watched Ezio's movements closely, studying him while trying to take in his surroundings. Finally, he released a deep breath, "Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad."

Desmond kept his eyes trained on Ezio, especially when the Assassin lowered his sword entirely, his brows raised in great confusion. "Altaïr? You are Altaïr? The Master Assassin who wrote the Codex Pages? But how?"

While watching them, Desmond realized they hadn't noticed him yet. _Maybe they can't see me?_ It was Altaïr's turn to raise a brow, head tilted to one side as his sword lowered. "Codex Pages? What are these Codex Pages you speak of?"

Desmond sighed, letting his eyes slid shut in annoyance. Obviously, the Animus fucked up somehow, trapping him with _both_ his ancestors. To make matters worse, Altaïr seemed to have been taken from a time before he wrote the Codex Pages, which meant it was about to get very awkward between the two. Looking up with slight confusion as to why they had stopped talking, his heart stopped.

It seemed they _could_ see him. As well as _hear_ him. For when he sighed, he caught the unwanted attention of both Assassins, both whom had turned their heads in his direction, staring at him. Immediately, confusion was put aside as both hooded men raised their swords at Desmond, causing their decedent to stumble backwards. "W-whoa wait, guys. I-I'm not your enemy!" He threw his hands up in front of him in the only feeble attempt he could think of to help prove he was telling the truth. Both Assassins began advancing towards him, until Desmond found himself pushed down to his knees, Ezio's hand firmly to his shoulder, holding him down from behind. He flinched, before looking up into the golden eyes of Altaïr, who now stood before him, sword at his throat. _Any fucking time you guys wanna pull me from this thing!_ he mentally began cursing at Shaun and the girls. Where _were_ they? He thought they were suppose to be watching to prevent things like this from happening.

As he stared at Altaïr, he noticed the others cold expression softening into mild confusion and interest. It was then he realized Altaïr wasn't staring him back anymore, but that his eyes were trailing over his face, his clothes, everything. _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ He tried inching back from the blade, jumping when his back came into contact with the other Assassin's legs, earning an annoyed sound from behind and a tighter grip to his shoulder. Chancing a glance, Desmond looked over his shoulder, fear sinking into him at the site he saw. Ezio was leaning over him slightly, his left hand to his shoulder, while his right held close to his neck. With how he had it positioned, one flick movement of his wrist would activate the hidden blade, ending Desmond's life. He was staring down at him, one eye covered by the hood, the other locked with his own.

The sudden shifting in front of him caused Desmond to look forward, surprised to see Altaïr's sword back in it's sheathe. The Assassin regarded the one on his knees for a second, before lowering his head. "You share my looks..." he then glanced up at Ezio, "... _both_ of you." before returning his stare to Desmond. His eyes narrowed slightly, though not out of any ill emotions. "You, however, bare the closest resemblance. Why?"

Desmond stared, glancing over his shoulder to the other for a second, before a sigh past his lips. "Not like you'll believe me... but here it goes."

He couldn't think of anything else to do. He couldn't lie to them... they'd find out for sure and kill him. He was sure he wasn't much better off telling them the truth, but without the help from the others, he saw no other options. So he told them everything he knew.

Altaïr and Ezio stood side by side with Desmond before them. They past unsure glances to each other as Ezio spoke, "So we're all related."

"Yes." Desmond sighed, rather surprised with how well the two Assassins were taking the news. It was either they didn't believe him, or didn't allow it to show that it bothered them. Ezio studied Desmond, a serious look over coming him as he leaned closer to Altaïr, whispering into his ear. The third party member stood and stared, dumbfounded at the act taking place before him. Was his ancestors _whispering_ to each other in front of him? To further annoy him, Altaïr eyed him closely, nodding in agreement with whatever Ezio whispered to him, tilting his head to reply his response equally as low in tone. Becoming fed up by what was taking place, Desmond was about to speak. However, what stopped him, were the sudden, very untrustworthy smirks that appeared on both Assassins as they looked to him. Taking a step back, Desmond looked between both men, "W-what?" The uneasy feeling returned as they both began advancing on him, smirks still in place.

Just as they reached out, a hand taking both of Desmond's, it was almost like the Animus 2.0 treated what was happening as if it were just another memory. For last thing Desmond saw was the Assassins grabbing him. Next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, lying on something firm yet soft at the same time. And warm, very warm. Looking around, he turned his head, his face heating up as the hot breath of Ezio ghosted over his left ear. Strong arms came up from under Desmond's, holding him against the Assassin he was currently laying on top of. Next thing he noticed, which caused for him to become completely alarmed and begin struggling against the strong hold against him, was he was naked of everything except his hoodie. Which even it did little to cover him. For it was completely unzipped and pushed apart, exposing his chest and stomach. Gentle words were whispered hotly against his ear, causing him to tense up, before relaxing against the body beneath him. After settling against Ezio, Desmond realized, with greater uneasiness, that Ezio was no longer clothed himself.

Tilting his head to the left a little, Desmond's eyes locked with Ezio's, the Assassin's gaze calm and reassuring as he gave him a slight squeeze. He knew where Ezio was... but where was Altaïr?

The instant he thought that, he felt a presence before him. Keeping his head still, Desmond's eyes blinked to in front of him, his heart skipping a beat as his mental question was answered. Altaïr was crawling over him, moving to settle between his and Ezio's legs, now lying against him. Desmond felt his face heat up greatly, earning a chuckle from both Assassins, as his eyes unconsciously trailed over Altaïr's built frame. No longer wearing his robes, or _anything_ for that matter, he was able to see every perfect curve and dip of his body. He shook his head, eyes shutting tightly while unbelieving how hard he was becoming under the gazes of both Assassins as Ezio held him closer, and Altaïr lowered himself upon Desmond.

His eyes snapped open with a gasp as he felt both pairs of erections against his body. Eyes full of confusion and fear glanced up at Altaïr, who smiled reassuringly down, but it was Ezio who spoke. "We're just having a little... _family fun_." he chuckled.

Desmond shuddered at the hotness of Ezio's words and breath, his body beginning to tingle with unexpected anticipation as he felt both Assassins pushing against him. His body tensed up at the sudden intrusion of a finger, though whose he was not able to tell. Eyes shut tightly in pain as a second digit was added, both Assassins whispering calming words to their decedent as the fingers worked him into a deeply panting, nearly limp mess on top Ezio. A whimper tore from Desmond's throat as a third finger was added, the digits halting to allow him time to adjust. He cracked an eye open, and saw Altaïr gazing down at him with concern flashing across his face. Ezio's heavily accented voice filtered into his ear at that moment, "Careful... or you'll hurt him."

His words of warning told Desmond that it was Altaïr who was stretching and preparing him. He watched as the other continued after a second more of waiting, felt as he pushed his fingers further into his body. He tensed up unconsciously as the digits felt around, soon gasping loudly and arching his back into the Assassin behind him as something deeply inside of him was found. Upon locating his prostate, Altaïr smirked and gave a glance to Ezio. The Assassin beneath Desmond gave him a nod, and began running his tongue along the outer shell of their decedent's ear, earning a violent shudder.

A soft sound came from Desmond as the fingers were slowly removed, earning soft chuckles from both ancestors. Lowering himself flush against Desmond's chest, Altaïr leaned over, capturing the younger man's lips in an intensely hot and distracting kiss when he turned his head to face him, his tongue sliding across the younger man's lips. As if he had no control over his actions, Desmond felt his lips parting, and a shiver ran through him as the others strong tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring every crevice and corner.

Desmond's mind began racing with the sudden increased pace of the events taking place. How was this even happening? _Why_ was it even happening? Too caught up in his inner turmoil, he didn't hear the softly spoken words between the two Assassins. Ezio smirked against Desmond's ear, his gaze to Altaïr. "Let me go first." His tone was slowly becoming shaky as the body above him started writhing against his own. Altaïr spoke no verbal words, but stared down into the eyes of his first decedent, letting the Italian know his place. With a glare and annoyed huff, Ezio turned his attention back to Desmond's ear, licking along the edge before gently sucking his earlobe between his teeth, kneading it gently.

Desmond's mind suddenly drew blank when his body began feeling as if it were being ripped apart. A cry slipped past the lips of the Assassin-to-be, breaking the kiss as Altaïr pushed his erection slowly into him. All motions ceased for what seemed like an eternity, the burning pain shooting up his body. How was he even feeling the pain? Was this _really_ happening? Altaïr studied his expression, hesitant on moving due to the pained look on his decedent's face. Leaning over gently, he rest their foreheads together, grabbing Desmond's attention. He cracked an eye open, looking up into the golden ones above him. "You must relax, Desmond. It will get better."

"Si. Relax..." Ezio urged hotly into his ear, causing yet another shudder to pass through his body. Both Assassin's gave each other a glance as they felt the man they had sandwiched between them slowly beginning trembling. They tried to determined if it were caused by pleasure, or fear. Just when they came to the conclusion it was out of fear and about to pull away, Desmond began calming, his body going slightly slack against Ezio's. A deep, shaky sigh came from the one in the middle, a low moan escaping him as Altaïr shifted, causing both Assassins to give hopeful glances

Desmond slowly opened his eyes only half way, gazing up into Altaïr's for a moment. He came to the conclusion that the Animus truly fucked up to a whole new level... and that this was not really happening. However, he couldn't lie about the arousal he was feeling. Shifting slightly, he lifted his arms up to wrap them loosely around Altaïr's neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss as he forced his tongue past the Assassin's lips, earning a jealous sound from behind as Ezio was forced to just lay there and watch. Taken slightly off guard by the move, Altaïr stared into the others half lidded, drunken like gaze. It was not until Desmond's eyes slid shut when he responded, pushing into the kiss with added force as he moved his hips forward. A deep moan reverberated in the back of Desmond's throat as the Assassin began a steady pace, the noise causing the Assassin beneath him to respond with a moan of his own, as well as a sharp bite to his earlobe. Sucking in a gasp of air through his nostrils at the stinging sensation that ran along his ear, Desmond bucked his hips upwards, trying to encourage Altaïr to quicken his pace. The motion had the Assassin above him growling as he obliged, snapping his hips forward, thrusting with deadly accuracy as his erection struck that same spot deeply within his decedent, earning a nearly pitiful sound to leak from their lips.

As the passion began heating up between his ancestor and decedent, Ezio began growing jealous and feeling left out. However, as he continued to watch the scene right before him; the way Desmond tilted his head for a more comfortable angle as Altaïr's tongue delved deeper into the hot wetness of his mouth, licking along his lips every so often, each pulling back to allow their tongues to wrap around each other out in the open, had the Italian biting back a moan, feeling himself growing painfully hard from the actions.

Altaïr picked up on the growing discomfort from the other, cracking an eye open to gaze into the younger Assassin's pleading eyes. "Share? It's my turn..." he nearly whined, bucking his hips up against Desmond's backside which earned a muffled gasp that was swallowed by Altaïr. Without breaking the kiss, Altaïr gave a quick nod of his head, which pulled the lips of the Assassin beneath them both into a wide smirk.

Just as Ezio began shifting around excitedly, Altaïr broke the kiss, much to Desmond's disappointment, and glanced down at him. "Wait." The simple word spoken in a shaky, yet still strong tone, had both his decedents gazing at him in confusion as he leaned back, Ezio holding a more annoyed look in his eyes while Desmond took the time to catch his breath as he recovered from the kiss. Altaïr then moved his right hand between him and Desmond, causing their decedent to raise a brow. Keeping his golden eyes locked with Desmond's own, the younger man suddenly cried out, tensing up greatly as he felt the other stretching him further. His body had grown accustomed to the girth of the others erection, however, now he was slipping his fingers back into him, while keeping his erection in place.

Despite trying to keep them in, not wanting to show weakness in front of _both_ his ancestors, Desmond couldn't help as the stinging in his eyes became too great, the tears leaking past his tightly closed lids, cooling his burning cheeks as he turned his head away. Both Assassins did everything they could think of to ease their decedent's discomfort, working together to try and distract him from the intense pain. Ezio moved his hands along Desmond's broad chest, his lips giving gentle kisses and nips along his neck and jawline, while Altaïr's lips gave the other side of his neck the same treatment, his fingers slowly easing further into him. To help make it easier on both himself and the one beneath him, Altaïr gently pushed his erection in rhythm along with his fingers, his brows knitting together in pure concentration. The grip Desmond had around his ancestor's neck tightened as the pain nearly grew too great to handle, a broken sound escaping his lips.

Just when Desmond parted his lips to plea for them to stop, it was nearly that instant the pain started dulling away, a warming pleasure taking it's place as Altaïr began moving both himself and fingers in a steadily rising pace. An eager expression over came Ezio as Desmond's tears slowed until finally they stopped, his face buried in the crook of the Assassin's neck, his lips barely kissing flesh as he breathed deeply. Giving Altaïr a glance, the older Assassin nodded, slowly slipping himself and fingers free. Desmond basically whimpered at the loss of feeling the other man deeply inside, however braced himself as he had a pretty good idea of what their plans were.

Using the precum that had already begun leaking from both his own and Desmond's erections, Altaïr coated Ezio's entire shaft, smirking as he squeezed him suddenly, wrenching a moan from the younger man. Taking his coated hand, he smeared an even amount over his own shaft, before moving his fingers to Desmond's entrance. He made sure everything was slick enough to give as little discomfort as possible. Sensing a heavy gaze on him, he looked down, eyes locking with Desmond's. The dark blush lining the cheeks of his decedent, his slightly parted lips still simmering from their saliva of their last kiss, his eyes darkly clouded from lust, everything had the Assassin growing harder, pushing his hips into the younger man that caused their weeping erections to rub lazily against together.

The expression on Desmond was hard to read if he were still enjoying this, or if he was at all. Being concerned by this, Altaïr turned to Ezio, who had also picked up on the others expression. Leaning down, Altaïr captured Ezio's lips in a hot kiss, their tongues immediantly wrestling against each other for dominance. Desmond watched, feeling how their heated kiss was affecting them further, soon deeply groaning in the back of his throat as he felt himself responding. The two Assassins smirked against each others lips at the sound, Altaïr being more than pleased as he _felt_ the other responding, breaking the kiss to look between the two.

With a slow nod, he positioned himself once again, slowly pushing himself back into the hot tightness once more with a soft sound. He stared at Desmond, his eyes asking the question if he were ready. The one between the Assassins answered the one above him with his eyes, no words being passed between any of them as Altaïr gave Ezio a nod.

The Assassin beneath Desmond returned with a nod of his own, shifting around slightly until his erection rubbed against Altaïr's. Using his right hand, Altaïr took hold of Ezio, guiding him the way. Taking a deep breath, Desmond squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself, Ezio whispering for him to relax. Everything was perfectly fine. He was calm, his breath no longer as shaky. It was all perfect. Until the head of Ezio's erection pushed into him.

He cried out, nails biting into Altaïr's flesh as he arched his back off Ezio's chest, head digging into the Assassin's right shoulder. The Assassins traded worried looks, but continued with their motions, only much slower. Ezio lifted his head, pressing his mouth to Desmond's ear to whisper, "Shh. Relax... this will be like _nothing_ you have ever experienced." He frowned as the tears returned, his chest aching at being part of the cause for his decedent's pain. Leaning closer, he stuck his tongue out, catching the tears on the tip as they streaked down the side of his face, Altaïr joining in the task of licking his tears away, giving them a salty taste to their mouths.

After what seemed like an eternity, both Assassins halted all movements. Desmond was vaguely curious as to why, until it dawned to him. Both were fully sheathed inside him. It was as if the realization of it hit all three of them at once, a loud moan being passed between each of them as they lay still for a moment. Desmond shifted, groaning as the action caused both erections deeply embedded in him to move, which in turn earned sharp gasps and deep moans as the two Assassins shuddered against him.

The tightness around Altaïr's erection at first was almost enough to make him lose himself, but the added pressure which came with Ezio's joining was nearly too much. The simplest twitch was enough to send enormous waves of pleasure cascading through out his body as he and Ezio rubbed against each other encased on the hot tightness of their decedent. Neither of them wanted to move at first, but the building pressure of their already fast approaching orgasms had their bodies moving without commands. Ezio moved his hands to Altaïr's hips, pulling on him while the older Assassin moved his hands to grasp the best he could of Ezio's waist, pulling and pushing with equal force. At first, they moved as one, causing Desmond to cry out with each thrust. His two ancestors smirked however, at the cries. For they were not of pain, but of pure ecstasy. His back arched away from Ezio, his shoulder blades pushing into the Assassin's chest as his head fell over his shoulder, eyes shut tightly at the blinding pleasure as both erections pushed against that spot with deadly accuracy. The perfect rhythm the two Assassins had going against their young decedent kept in place, however the pattern changed greatly. Instead of moving as one, they took turns, rotating between thrusting in and out. The newly developed pattern had Desmond cursing, biting his lip til it bled as the rhythm provided a constant stimulation to that one stop deeply inside of him.

His end was coming much faster then he had ever felt before. The intensity of pleasure he was receiving from both Assassins was nearly making him go mad. He was slightly brought back to earth with the hot chuckle in his ear. Ezio smirked up to Altaïr, his eyes burning with lust. The younger Assassin was the one who thought of this little "family fun", of course he would be the one to add another notch to it. Grinning widely, he eyed his ancestor. "Why not make this a little more..._interesting_ for you and I, Altaïr?"

The older man paused his motions, glaring down at the younger, annoyance at having to stop crossing his eyes. He regarded him for a second, before tilting his head to the side, "And what exactly is your proposal to that?"

Ezio's smirk grew wider, not only at the look he was getting form the older man, but also at the writhing of the man between them as he whimpered from the lack of stimulation. He licked his cheek apologetically, while eying the other Assassin. With his lips still to Desmond's cheek, he whispered, his tone deep and seductive, his accent becoming more profound, "Let's see which of Desmond's ancestors is better. Shall we?"

Altaïr eyed him, not sure if he was going to like where this was going. However, at having a chance to better the younger Assassin, his lips pulled into a smirk, "Go on."

Ezio chuckled again, turning his head so he could nuzzle Desmond's cheek while speaking, the youngest of the three becoming extremely restless, "Let us see... who can get our dear Desmond here... to moan their name out loud first. Yes?" His eyes were dangerous.

Altaïr studied him closely, his smirk slowly fading. He then looked to Desmond, whose eyes were shut tight, lips slightly parted, chest heaving. Sweat had begun building on their bodies, giving them a beautiful shine in each others eyes. Just when he was about to oppose the idea, Desmond cracked open his left eye, gazing up into the Assassin's. It was that instant that made Altaïr agree to the others idea. For at that instant in time, he _had_ to hear his name spoken by the youngest of them. With his smirk renewed, he turned his gaze to Ezio, "Very well."

With determination to win set in the minds of both Assassins, they picked their pace up, keeping with the secondary pattern of taking turns striking that little bundle of nerves that caused Desmond to cry out and writhe in their tight grasp. They held tightly to each other, sandwiching their decedent comfortably between their hot, sleek bodies. The desperate need for release caused Desmond's ears to go deaf when they were discussing the new game they were playing, unaware of the renewed determination as they continued to work, now against each other, to push the younger of the three over the edge, knowing that will be when he would moan the victor's name.

Ezio smirked, knowing he would be able to win easily with his "expertise" with things like this. Placing a kiss to Desmond's cheek, he began chanting encouraging words in Italian, both he and his decedent becoming surprised by him understanding his words. Feeling he had one upped Altaïr, he gave the Assassin a smug look, licking Desmond's cheek to help tease him further.

Holding his tongue, Altaïr merely glared back, before looking to Desmond's tensed expression. If he could understand Ezio's language, there was a chance he could with his own. Leaning close, his lips to Desmond's right ear, he began whispering hotly in his native tongue, using his own words to persuade Desmond's release be caused by him. Ezio watched in amusement as it seemed he was the one who lucked out with having Desmond understanding his words. However, just as he was about to poke fun at his ancestor, Desmond moaned, whispering a breathless response in Altaïr's language, the heavy Arabian accent rolling from his tongue fluently. The reply had Altaïr pausing, staring down at him with a faint blush to his own face. Suddenly, he looked to Ezio, grinning as he leaned back in to assault his side of Desmond's neck with his tongue.

Ezio growled under his breath, cursing as he took Desmond's ear between his teeth, suckling gently while whispering more erotic sentences. Not wanting to allow the younger Assassin to gain the upper hand, Altaïr began whispering just as seductively, both adding haste as their own words began affecting them.

Desmond whimpered, biting his lower lip as both Assassin's raped his ears and mind with their breathless words, Arabic and Italian mixing unusually beautiful together as they pushed him and, unbeknown to each other, themselves closer to the edge.

Perfect rhythm became lost, hands losing the grips they had due to sweat, resulting in nails to bite into flesh. Desmond's hoodie no longer white as it became darker in color as it absorbed the sweat of all three men, growing rather uncomfortable as it began clinging to his body. Scratches appeared on limbs and sides, Altaïr's back becoming littered by red marks as his youngest decedent's hands moved from around his neck, to claw at his back, all burning by the sweat as each body grew tense, orgasm upon them all.

Ezio began encouraging Desmond's release in his ear, trying every skill he had to win the youngest over. Desmond licked his lips, his deep, labored panting nearly sounding as if he were hyperventilating. He cracked his eyes open to gaze at Ezio, moaning at the expression he was given. Ezio licked his lips, feeling victory upon him as he glanced to Altaïr.

The oldest of them did not meet Ezio's taunting eyes. He fixated his stare at Desmond, thrusts coming in stronger snaps that pulled a gasp from the youngest member each time. He felt himself nearly let go at the site of the other, moving his left hand from Ezio's hip, to rest it gently to Desmond's cheek, "Desmond."

At the whisper of his name, Desmond turned his head, gazing up into the golden eyes burning brightly before him. The look in Altaïr's eyes caused the one caught between the two Assassins to lose his breath for a moment, his brain and body forgetting how to breathe. Leaning over, Altaïr tenderly placed his lips to Desmond's, gently kissing him as he gave a few more strong thrusts. He felt he would lose this little game after all, for the site of Desmond before him was going to finish him. With one final thrust, Altaïr's body locked, his release overtaking him.

However, it was that particular thrust that struck that one spot deeply inside Desmond once more, making everything go white as he locked up, his body tensing and muscles contracting as he moaned Altaïr's name, tone temporarily heavily coated in an Arabian accent as he came, coating his and Altaïr's lower abdomen's in his seed, little trails finding their way down Desmond's sides and along Ezio's, a little of it being soaked up by his hoodie.

As if a chain reaction was caused, Ezio groaned loudly at the sudden added tightness around his and Altaïr's erections, and, even though it was not his name, the way Desmond moaned Altaïr's caused his body to lock in place as he, along with his ancestor, both spent themselves deeply in their decedent, their hot essence mixing together and burning with pleasure.

Desmond moaned incoherent words at the feeling of both Assassins releasing, his intense orgasm washing over him in waves, causing his body to spasm as both his ancestors managed to twitch a couple a shallow, yet deep thrusts, emptying themselves of everything. Bodies collapsed, going limp as all remaining strength was swept away with their orgasms, labored panting echoing in the emptiness of the area.

Cracking his eyes only slightly, Desmond looked around, the whiteness of the area beginning to waver a little. He couldn't tell if it was from the intensity of his release, or the thumping of his heartbeat in his ears, but he seemed to have been growing deaf. A faint white noise was slowly filling his ears as he looked to Altaïr as he pushed himself up on shaky arms. He smiled down at him before leaning over, gently placing a kiss to the scar on the edge of Desmond's mouth, before disappearing in a white flash, only to reappear with Ezio standing by him, both fully dressed and correcting gloves, their hoods pushed back, the Animus having clearly skipped another "scene". He looked down to himself, surprised to see he himself was fully dressed. His hoodie, however, was still unzipped and pushed open, reveling the scratches caused by his ancestors in pleasure.

Altaïr held a victorious smirk on his face, while Ezio seemed sore. Finally, the Italian glared to Altaïr, "You do realize that you cheated!"

The older Assassin said nothing as he merely chuckled, before pulling his hood up, over his head. "Really? How do you come to that conclusion?"

Ezio's face was still red from sex, but also from anger, "He was about to say _my_ name! Then you went and messed everything up!" he growled, fixing his belt as he noticed it wasn't sitting right. Altaïr said nothing at first, though mumbled something with a smirk about the other acting childish over losing his own game. Ezio ignored him and turned to Desmond, smirking while pulling his hood over his head, masking his eyes, "Well, then. I'll just have to work harder _next_ time, won't I?"

Desmond sat quietly through out their bickering, until Ezio had said that. His face heated up, eyes growing wide as he glanced back and forth between the two Assassins who were both smirking down at him now. After a second more of gawking between them, Desmond managed to swallow the hard lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, "N-next time?" That earned him chuckles from both as they approached him.

Kneeling before him, both Assassins chuckled once more, Ezio placing his hand to Desmond's chin, "Of course. I don't like to lose. So we will have to have a rematch." He glanced over at the one to his left, smirk growing wider.

Altaïr shook his head, laughter escaping him as he looked to Ezio, "I will only beat you again."

Ezio sneered, smirk bearing teeth as he looked away, "We'll see, old man." His comment earned a hiss of the older Assassin's hidden blade tearing into the silence of the area, a warning glared hard at him. However still, he laughed, looking to Desmond. "Don't get into too much trouble." he smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss to the corner of the youngest one's mouth. Altaïr chuckled, leaning in and placing his lips to the opposite side Ezio's were occupying. Desmond just sat still, eyes sliding shut at the feel of both pairs of tongues slipping across his lips before gently pushing into his mouth for a brief taste, the two smoothing over their decedent's in a three way dance of passion.

Pulling away, both Assassins stood, giving their decedent one more smirk, before turning their backs to him, walking off side by side only to fuzz in and out, soon fading altogether. Desmond sat staring, eyes half lidded as he felt completely alone just then. Just as his mind began to recover from the all the events that had just taken place, his hands shot to his ears as the same high pitch sound pierced the silence, causing him to double over in pain.

"I found him! Shit, this isn't good. I'm pullin' him out!" Rebecca's voice was heard suddenly over the loud white noise over powering his eardrums. Just as the sound began growing louder, it all suddenly stopped, his vision going white. Next thing he remembered was his eyes slowly fluttering open, being greeted by Rebecca's concerned expression, "You ok? We thought we lost you in there."

Desmond pushed himself up, throwing his legs over the side of the Animus, "Y-yeah. I'm fine." He then placed a hand to his left cheek, feeling it slightly swollen and sore, which caused him to raise a brow.

"What exactly happened to you in there, Desmond?" Shaun walked up, arms crossed over his chest as he studied the others face. "We weren't able to see or hear anything for over an hour. You wouldn't respond to anything. Not even when Lucy slapped you." He generally sounded concerned. In his own twisted way. However, he couldn't help but chuckle at the last statement he made while walking back over to his corner to go over the data they were able to retrieve.

Desmond narrowed his eyes at Shaun, but then looked over to Lucy. The blond smiled nervously, shrugging her shoulders. "I panicked?"

Shaking his head with a smile, Desmond pushed himself to his feet, "I think I've had enough of the Animus for today. I'm gonna to go take a shower and lie down for a little while and-" He was caught off as his legs gave way under him. Quickly grabbing the side of the chair, he caught himself, the other three moving over to help him. "I-I'm fine." He waited before releasing the chair to make sure he was steady enough. He took a deep, nervous breath as he stood on shaky legs. his body ached and burned just like it was when...

Shaking his head, he walked past everyone towards the hall, making his way to the shower room. Locking the door to insure privacy, he leaned against the wall, releasing a long sigh as he moved to stand before the mirror. After a second of staring at his reflection, he began stripping. Turning to the shower, he paused and looked to the mirror once more as something caught his eye. A gasp slipped past his lips as he looked from the mirror to his body.

His sides and chest were covered in red marks. Gently, he traced the markings, hissing as they stung rather badly. He sighed as he stared, taking his hand away. They were fresh. And in the exact same spots where Altaïr and Ezio's hands roamed while leaving their marks.

A content sigh passed his lips as a shy smile found it's way on his face, his cheeks heating up as he stepped into the shower.

This time, he was actually looking forward to entering the Animus again.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't help the grin that formed on his face every time he laid back on the Animus 2.0. Ever since that one time when the Animus malfunctioned, he couldn't help it as he secretly prayed it would happen again. Hours turned to days, and nothing happened. No glitches, no errors. Nothing.

Standing before the machine now, he sighed, his smile no longer present as he dropped himself into the seat, ignoring everyone's concerned faces and shrugging their questions off. The pinch was made to his finger as he shut his eyes, sighing deeply when he opened them again to see whiteness all around. The Animus hummed, loading perfectly fine yet again. With a heavy heart, he looked down to his hands once the blinding light flashed and the city of Florance loaded, not the least bit surprised to see not his hands, but those of Ezio.

The day's training progressed with little trouble from the Animus, much to everyone's happiness.

Everyone except Desmond.

Shaun's voice filtered into his mind, his heavily accented words not really being heard. Something about pulling him out to allow him to rest? He mentally sighed to himself as the area around him flickered once, the buildings slowly beginning to fade away in the brightness of the loading bay. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath, knowing that when he opened them, his vision would be blurry and was sure to be greeted by one of the three watching over him.

When the noise around him died out, and the blinding white flooding his closed eyes dimmed, he released the breath he was holding and slowly opened his eyes, waiting to see who would be greeting him this time. His eyes then opened wide as he looked around him. The ceiling of the warehouse they were using as a hideout did not appear, nor did any of the faces of the Assassins running the Animus. As he looked around, nothing came into view save the endless white sea of computer coding that danced around him. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of something. With great hesitation like that of a child at the doctors, he moved his hands out before him. His heart stopped for only a brief second, his stomach doing an anxious flip as he gazed upon _his_ hands, and not Ezio's. _'It's... it's happening again...'_

And it certainly was. _Everything_.

His hands suddenly clapped over his ears as the eardrum piercing sound filled his hearing, forcing him to his knees as he cried out in intense pain. Everything was happening again, only slightly out of order from the last experience. His body suddenly began growing hot like the last time, only this time it was becoming almost too hot to breathe and continued to heat up, to the point he nearly felt like he was about to suffocate. He cracked an eye open through the pain, looking up above and in front of him, his heart once more skipping a beat or two as the bright, red letters reading SUB17-1191AD flashed before him, the familiar humming sound filling his already nearly bleeding ears. Just as suddenly as the painful noise came, it left, the faintly fading humming the only sound he heard over the pounding of his heart beat. The sound, as it continued to slowly fade, had him looking over his shoulder slowly, as if afraid to be disappointed by what he may not see.

He held his breath, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stared at the back of his first ancestor, Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, his face heating up as the memories from the last encounter rushed through his mind. A slowly growing smile appeared on his face as he walked around, his eyes trailing over the heavy robes of the other, gazing at the weapons covering his being. As he continued to walk in a large circle, he gasped as he stopped suddenly. Altaïr was not alone, for there was a second image standing right in front of him. He stared, head tilted to the side as he walked up to the frozen images. Upon standing beside them, he tilted his head to the other side, brow rising slightly. One was definitely Altaïr... but the other man was not Ezio. He searched his memory for the other's name, blinking as it suddenly came to him.

"Malik?" he breathed, eyes skimming over the other's being. The way the images of the Assassin and Dai were frozen, it seemed they were discussing an important matter, for their expressions were both grave.

He blinked, trying to helplessly figure out why the Dai would have been misplaced during the glitch. Then again, glitches tend to be unpredictable. He couldn't help but swallow hard as he thought about what would happen should they both unfreeze.

As if the machine enjoyed torturing him, a surprised sound came from the Assassin-in-training as both men suddenly blinked, continuing their conversation as if someone had pressed PLAY on a movie after keeping it paused, Desmond being both surprised and not at the understanding of their language. Their conversation did not go on for much longer, for it was Altaïr who first noticed there was something different. Looking to his right, the Assassin blinked as his eyes locked with Desmond's, causing the younger to freeze. Malik blinked, looking over to his left to see what the other was staring at, becoming alarmed at the third person. Desmond took a small step back, looking back and forth between the two men standing before, his throat tightening as he whispered, "Altaïr."

Both Assassin and Dai raised a brow, Malik looking to Altaïr in growing confusion. Not waiting for a response from the older man, Malik slowly walked up to Desmond, before stopping and taking a rather large step back, "W-who is this man, Altaïr? And why does he have your face?" he demanded, though doubted the Assassin knew the answer, causing him to reach for the dagger he kept hidden under his Dai's robes.

Desmond made to explain himself, however both he and the Dai were silenced at Altaïr lifting his hand, walking to stand right before the younger man. He eyed him intently, gaze trailing up and down the other's body. Desmond couldn't help as a pink hue came to his cheeks as he shrunk away a little, slightly uncomfortable at the two staring at him. The Assassin suddenly lifted his right hand to his cheek, the backs of his fingers gently brushing against the heated flesh, "Des-mond..." Altaïr tested the name, both Malik and Desmond gasping, looking at the Assassin.

The Dai suddenly narrowed his eyes at them, his hand still going for the hidden dagger, "You know this man, Altaïr?"

Altaïr did not answer him immediately. In stead, he kept his eyes locked with his descendent's, his lips parted slightly. Finally after a few more long seconds, the Assassin nodded slightly, whispering, "Yes."

Desmond blinked a couple of times, not realizing he was leaning into the gentle touches to his cheek, "Y-you remember... me?" he watched as Altaïr lowered his hand to his chest, golden eyes flickering down to the zipper of his hoodie, fingers playing with the metal pull as he slowly walked around to be by the younger man's right side, turning around to face the confused Dai with a smile.

Malik gaped, unbelieving the resemblance as his eyes darted back and forth between the two as they stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder. They had the exact same height and build. Hair and eyes were a shade off from being identical, and the stranger's skin was a shade lighter. His accent was very unusual, he certainly was not from where they were. They even had the same scar. Shaking his head, Malik walked up to them with caution as Altaïr wrapped his left arm around Desmond's shoulders, pulling him into a slight embrace, causing his face to heat up further.

Feeling the younger male tensing up in his hold, Altaïr smirked, turning to him. To further prove to the younger man that he did, in fact, have memory of their last session together, Altaïr moved his hand from Desmond's shoulder to his head, forcing the younger man to turn towards him. Tilting his head back at an angle, Desmond moaned, eyes sliding shut as Altaïr captured his mouth in a deep, opened mouth kiss, tongues slipping past parted lips to wrap around each other out in the open. Malik stood, his face heating up greatly as he felt something beginning to stir below his belt as he watched his lover continue to make out with his look-alike. However arousing it was, he felt a burning anger fill him as his heart ached, hand grasping the hilt of the dagger as he glared, "Altaïr! I- how could you!?"

Slowly breaking the kiss, Altaïr kept his gaze on Desmond's closed lids, smiling when the younger slowly opened his eyes to stare up into his, cheeks tinted a darker shade of pink. Picking up the hurt in the Dai's tone, both looked to him, Desmond slightly dazed while Altaïr smiled warmly to him, "I have not been unfaithful per say..." he whispered calmly while he looked to the Dai, seeing the seething anger building in the other's eyes. However angry Malik was, he waited for an explanation. Turning back to Desmond, he nuzzled his nose against his cheek, "Though it is hard to believe, this man is my descendant."

Malik scoffed, "And you really expect me to believe that?" his glare hardened as did his tone.

"How do you explain his appearance? He explained it all to me... how he knows me, everything I do... everything I've done." he continued to whisper, leaning more against Desmond's body as if he had missed the way it felt.

"So tell me... what did you and your _descendant_ do?" Malik growled, however he released his death grip on the hilt of the dagger, some how calming slightly.

At that question, Altaïr smirked, his left hand dropping from Desmond's head to rest on his shoulder once more, his right reaching forward and grasping at the front of his jeans, earning a sharp intake of air from the younger male. "We had a little _family fun_... as the other put it." Desmond blinked, both surprised and shocked that Altaïr remembered Ezio.

"_Other_!? There was another one?" The Dai hissed, teeth clenched tightly. Desmond could just feel the hate fueled glare being directed at him, a strong twinge of guilt filling him. Malik's anger was understandable...

Altaïr nodded, pulling away from Desmond, "Another of my descendants. However he is not here." He turned to the Dai, a brow raised, "You are here in his stead it appears."

"Well, excuse me for ruining your... _family fun_!" he spat, turning to walk away from them. Altaïr was gone from Desmond's side within seconds, being by the other's. He wrapped his arms around him, the Dai struggling and yelling curses at him. Altaïr spoke gentle words that had the other calming in his hold, turning to face the Assassin with a raised brow, face slightly tinted and holding an expression of pure disbelief, "You have got to be kidding me, Altaïr..." The Assassin glanced at Desmond, before looking back to his lover, leaning over and whispering in his ear.

Desmond couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the two whispering back and forth, much like Altaïr and Ezio had before, however, judging by the darkening pink hue that suddenly began spreading widely over the Dai's cheeks, and the wide eyed look he gave the younger man, Desmond had a feeling Altaïr was speaking to Malik roughly the same words Ezio had spoken to him, causing the Assassin-in-training to swallow hard. Suddenly, Malik's surprised expression changed, eying the youngest of them all with slowly growing interest the more Altaïr whispered hotly into his ear. Leaning away with a devious smirk, Altaïr waited for the Dai's response. Malik continued to eye Desmond closely, however the angry glare soon left his eyes as his lips pulled into a half smirk, "I suppose so..."

Desmond's body automatically began backing away as the two approached him, images of the last glitch filtering through his mind at a fast pace, causing his body to ache in a mix of worry, and anticipation. Just as Altaïr quickly dipped to Desmond's right, taking his wrists in his hands, Malik walked up to him, placing his hand to his chin to hold him still as if inspecting him.

He swallowed hard, gasping and tensing as the Dai's hand slowly trailed down his neck, soon resting at the zipper of his hoodie. After eying the strange contraption for a second, his hand continued downward, soon resting at the front of his pants. Entire body growing red as Malik basically stared at his crotch, Desmond began to squirm against Altaïr's hold on him, "What is this? How the hell you do undo this?" the Dai's irritated tone caused a chuckle to pass through Desmond, the thought of something so simple as a zipper being so complicated to someone bringing a wide smile to his face as he looked down, about to explain it's simplicity.

However, he shuddered as Altaïr rest his chin on his right shoulder, his hot breath grazing his ear as he spoke deeply, "Do not worry, Malik. _I_ remember how it works..."

Desmond was only able to moan in response before the Animus glitched, skipping the scene all together with a loud hiss and bright flash of white light. When the glitch passed, Desmond looked down at himself, body heating up as he found himself completely undressed save for his hoodie, which remained zipped up unlike last time. He then looked over to his right as he heard muffled moaning, eyed opening wide while growing painfully hard as his eyes came to rest on the cause.

Malik was sprawled out on the floor on his back, completely exposed and writhing as both the dark blue robe and white robes beneath were pushed far open, his pants and boots having been discarded to the side. He was propped up comfortably, Altaïr's left arm being curved behind his neck. The Assassin was leaning over, their lips locked in a deeply passionate kiss, his entire being exposed as his robes and equipment lie in a heap next to Desmond's jeans and sneakers. The way the clothing had fallen, it appeared he and his ancestor undressed each other with haste, however the glitch in the Animus skipped it. Damn the machine!

He jumped at the sudden gasp from Malik, looking from his and Altaïr's clothing back to the two making out. Altaïr's right hand had trailed down the Dai's chest, finger tips giving light kisses to tanned flesh. His hand was now fully wrapped around Malik's aching erection, working him into a harder state. The youngest of the three licked his lips as he watched precum beginning to bead on the head of Malik's erection, managing to tear his eyes away when he heard his name whispered by his ancestor. Looking from Malik's manhood to the Assassin working him, he felt himself growing hotter and harder by the lust filled stare he was being given by both men before him as they broke free from the wet kiss, lips shinning from saliva. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Desmond got to his hands and knees, carefully crawling over Malik's legs, straddling his hips, but remained hovering above him. Malik held an uncertain gleam in his eyes as he looked up to Desmond, still trying to get used to the fact that he had Altaïr's face. It was so weird to him, yet at the same time... _exciting_. He shuddered the longer he stared, soon tearing his eyes away from the youngest of them all and looking to Altaïr when he felt a gentle touch to his throat, his head relaxing more into the Assassin's elbow.

Altaïr leaned close, whispering something that was missed by Desmond as he gently pressed his lips to the Dai's, the two sharing another intimate kiss for a few seconds, before parting. "He is ready... Desmond." Altaïr smirked to his descendant.

Desmond swallowed as he looked down to Malik, their eyes locking. He couldn't explain why he was doing this. He still tried to figure if this was really happening, or if his brain was just really fucked up. He was inside the Animus, right? So it _couldn't_ be real. Yet... the pain and pleasure... the heat and feeling of slick bodies pressed against his own. That was certainly real. To top it off, his body still held, though now greatly faint, remains of his last session with both his ancestors. It felt so wrong to be enjoying this so much, but he couldn't help it. With much uncertainty in his eyes, Desmond looked from Malik, back to Altaïr. The Assassin nodded his head, his smirk softening to a reassuring smile as he looked down to the Dai relaxed in his arm. Turning to look at Malik once more, his eyes asked the other if he really wished to continue with this. Receiving a nod almost instantly as the Dai lifted his hand to rest on his back, Desmond replied with one of his own, slowly lowering himself. He jumped slightly as the head of the other's erection pushed into him, biting his lower lip as he continued to settle down upon the other. The pain was still present, but not nearly as bad as his encounter with Altaïr and Ezio, which earned a sigh of relief that quickly dragged into a long moan as his thighs came into contact with Malik's hips, indicating he was fully impaled by his erection.

Malik's eyes slid shut, head tilting back against Altaïr's arm as he moaned from the feeling of his aching erection being swallowed by the hot, tightness of the other, hand fisting in the material of the other's hoodie while lips parted as he breathed out, breath already growing shaky. He waited a second to adjust to the Dai's girth, eyes tightly shut as his hands sought out for something to grasp hold of. Finding Malik's robes beneath him, he took fist fulls of the material, squeezing the dark and light robes with enough force, his knuckles turned stark white. Slowly, his body began to adjust, his eyes fluttering open as he relaxed, slumping over the body beneath him slightly.

Altaïr kept his hand to Malik's jaw, gently stroking his jawline as the Dai began panting, eyes no longer tightly shut but gently closed, his body drinking in the heat his erection was encased in. New to having free movement over his actions, Desmond rolled his hips forward experimentally, eyes opening and gazing down as he pulled a deep moan from Malik, rocking his hips steadily as the Dai cracked an eye open to look up at him. They stared, minds slowly being swallowed by building arousal and lust as he pushed up against the younger man, trying to encourage stronger and faster motions. Catching on to the need the other was feeling, Desmond took a deep breath, picking his pace up with added pressure.

Malik's head tilted back, his back arching as he pushed up against Desmond, causing his lover's descendant to throw his head back with a cry, grinding down hard against him in response as his erection brushed up against that spot he craved so strongly for, beginning to thrust down hard against his upward thrusts in a steady rhythm, determined to feel the explosion of pleasure with each move.

Altaïr moaned, feeling himself beginning to grow painfully hard as his eyes passed back and forth between his lover and descendant. Soon, his hand left Malik's jaw, the loss of contact going unnoticed by the Dai, lifting his hand to the back of Desmond's neck, pulling him down and into a strong, wet kiss, dragging a moan from the younger man. Malik opened his eyes at the sound, his hips snapping up at a sharper angle as he watched the two making out right above him. It was like watching Altaïr make out with himself, which that thought brought a strong wave of arousal upon the Dai as he groaned, licking his lips. The two slowly pulled apart, thin lines of saliva trailing behind. Malik studied Desmond's features, unbelievably turned on by the other's expression as he shut his eyes, head tilting back slightly as a moan past his shining lips. Lifting his hand from the younger man's back, he gently cupped his cheek, causing Desmond to crack an eye open and gaze down at him.

For the first time since this whole thing started, the Dai smiled at him, his face holding a beautiful sheen as sweat began beading, "I can not... get over the resemblance." Earning a smile from Desmond, Malik slid his hand behind his neck, pulling him down. A surprised gasp came from the younger male as the older captured his lips in a tender kiss, the Assassin behind Malik moaning deeply with satisfaction. Malik's tongue was the first to slip past lips, sliding it along Desmond's to see if he would grant him access. Almost too eagerly, the other parted his lips with a moan, the Dai's tongue diving in and finding his own, the two muscles wrapping around the other in a heated passionate kiss. Altaïr watched with half lidded eyes, feeling himself growing harder as he leaned over, placing tender kisses to his lover's neck. Malik's moans began to drawl out into soft whimpers as, even though it was a different man, he _felt_ like Altaïr, causing his hand to slid into his hair, fingers becoming lost in the short strands as he pulled him closer to deepen the intensely growing kiss. Tongues wrestled, teeth scraping together as moans leaked through their lips. Lack of air was what drove the two apart, lips parted and still connected by a few strands of saliva. They stared into each other's half lidded eyes, faces flushed as they caught their breath. Licking his lips, the saliva that had them connected breaking, Malik took a deep breath, swallowing to try and dampen this dry throat. "You... you even _taste_ the same." he gasped breathlessly, almost as if he did not believe his own words.

Desmond had nothing to say in response, merely moaning as the Dai suddenly surged his hips upwards with renewed vigor, striking that spot deeply inside of him yet again.

Altaïr licked his lips as he gently shimmied himself underneath the Dai, no longer able to ignore his own aching erection, using great care so as to not disturb their passion, nor accidentally knock Desmond off balance. Whispering hotly against Malik's ear in deep Arabic, Altaïr gently eased himself into the tight, deliciously hot passage of his lover, earning a loud, drawn out moan as Malik rest his head back against the Assassin's right shoulder, small sounds slipping past his parted lips as he pushed down against the invading shaft.

Altaïr moved his hands to rest on Desmond's hips, nails digging into flesh with enough bite to grab his attention. Eyes glazed with lust blinked open, a hiss of pain escaping as he glanced down, shuddering as he saw Altaïr staring up at him. Using the strong grip he had on the other's body, Altaïr pulled, bringing Desmond hard against his lover's erection as he thrust up against him, causing the Dai to arch his back, crying out in pure pleasure of not only filling someone, but being filled at the same moment in time. Catching onto Altaïr's strategy, Desmond nodded, the two setting a slow, steady pace to allow the Dai caught between them to adjust to the intense waves of pleasure crashing through out his being, both Assassin and Assassin-in-training working together to bring maximum euphoria to the older.

Slow, perfectly paced motions slowly began to lose sync as each man felt their end approaching much too fast for their liking, bodies moving against each other with ease as flesh became slick from sweat. Soft sounds of gentle gasps soon grew in volume as moans echoed in the emptiness of the loading bay as all three continued to push the other closer to the edge. Desmond cried out, head thrown back as Malik thrust up against him hard out of reaction to a hard thrust into him, the Dai's body feeding the strength of Altaïr's movements against his into Desmond's, the youngest of them whimpering as the exploding feeling as his climax continued to build, boiling to the top as he rode the Dai harder, hips no longer possessing the ability to maintain the perfect rhythm he and the Assassin had going as they snapped wildly. Judging by the way the bodies beneath his were trembling, he was not the only one fighting against approaching orgasms. He cried out as Malik thrust up against him when Altaïr pushed into him hard once again, his head thrown back further as he tried to hold onto what little control he still possessed over his body. A few more strong, well aimed thrusts had Desmond hunched over, eyes pleading as he looked between the two. His body was wracking with blinding pleasure, thighs tight to the point of trembling as he fisted the Dai's robes tightly, wanting to feel release but felt compelled to have permission.

Malik cracked an eye open at the almost whimper-like noises leaking from the younger man's lips, muttering a curse in his native tongue at the sight above him. Releasing his hold on Altaïr's hair behind him, Malik moved his hand to the back of Desmond's neck, pulling him down into a burning kiss, fingers twisting painfully into the other's damp hair. Altaïr's blunt nails dug deeper into the thighs of his descendant, groaning in the back of his throat as he watched his lover thrust his tongue past the others lips, their jaws relaxing to allow wider movements as they tasted each other deeply, the Dai's hand slowly trailing down the other's hoodie, taking a strong fist full of the dampening material. Breaking the kiss but still holding him close, Malik whispered breathlessly, dark eyes locked with light, "D-don't hold it. Find release against me..."

Desmond, however, shook his head. Something felt wrong to him about spending himself against his ancestor's lover. He whimpered out as nails broke the skin on his thighs, his sweat stinging the small slits greatly. Cracking an eye open, he moaned as Altaïr stared at him, nodding his permission with quick motions. Squeezing his eyes shut, Desmond's hips continued to snap forward, the pleasure soon reaching the almost too painful to bear mark as he continued to hold out. Tightening his hold on the younger's hoodie, Malik leaned up, his lips to Desmond's sweaty ear, "It is alright... Desmond."

That was it. The way the Dai moaned his name so seductively, tone heavily accented and thick with arousal was what pushed the Assassin-in-training over the edge of maximum bliss. His back arched, body locking with the explosion of his intense orgasm, his face buried in the older man's slick neck, flesh muffling his cries. His eyes were tightly squeezed, vision going white behind his closed lids. His trembling hands moved from Malik's robes, clawing around aimlessly until they came to rest on his ancestor's hips, his nails finding purchase against smooth, tanned skin, giving the Assassin's flesh the same treatment his have been giving the younger the entire time as he rode out his orgasm, earning a groan as he thrust harder into his lover.

Malik gasped at the particularly hard thrust from behind as well as Desmond tightening around his length, the spent soon-to-be-Assassin going slack against his chest, the younger man's breath heavily labored and slightly cooling against his sweaty throat as he kept his face buried in his neck. His hands had fallen limply from Altaïr's hips after he came, his entire body shutting down all motions as it began to recover from the intensity of his climax.

It seemed as though between his lover's ruthless thrusting, and the Assassin's descendant's release triggering the Dai's own, body tensing and arching up against Desmond's, jaw tightly clenched as he came in strong bursts, Desmond gasping with a twitch each time he felt his burning essence flow into him. Altaïr cursed as Malik both intentionally and automatically tightened around him, his hips spasming a few more shallow thrusts into the other's body as he finished riding out his orgasm.

Pushing the material of his robes from his shoulder, Altaïr smirked as he sunk his teeth deeply into his lover's shoulder, wrenching a yelp of pain that startled Desmond. He lifted his head up, pushing himself up on his hands, arms shaking quite noticeably as he gazed down at the expressions of both men beneath him. Malik's face was flushed greatly, eyes tightly shut from both the pain to his shoulder, and the amazing pleasure he was feeling as Altaïr continued to thrust into him, the Assassin soon grunting as his climax begun, overflowing into the Dai which earned a gasp from the older man.

The expression on Altaïr's face had Desmond cursing, his limp dick twitching as he forced himself to lay back down against the other's chest, face burning as he buried it against the Dai's neck, eyes shutting as the image flooded his mind, faintly wondering if his own face looks that amazing when he comes. He shook his head, pushing that thought from him as he focused on the pounding of Malik's pulse against the bridge of his nose, the feeling causing him to gently nuzzle against the man's flesh.

Altaïr's hands slowly trailed from Desmond's abused hips up his clothed sides, soon snaking around him, his right hand coming to rest a top Malik's, his fingers intertwining with the Dai's as he kept his firm hold on the damp material. They laid against each other, Desmond asking Altaïr if he were alright under the weight, settling down against the Dai once he received a nod from the Assassin.

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes as the area around him flashed brightly, saddened by the fact that it was a glitch, and was skipping a moment he'd rather take the time to enjoy. Sadness settling heavily in him, Desmond sat, staring down at his suddenly fully dressed self for a few long second, before slowly looking up to the two who were correcting their robes and equipment, soft words being passed between them. He watched them, smiling as his mind mulled over the event that just took place. He then blinked as Altaïr chuckled at his lover's words, watching as the Dai walked ahead of him, stopping to wait for him while he walked up to Desmond, kneeling down before him and placing a hand to his cheek, "Do not mind his stubbornness... I'm sure it was a rather strong shock seeing how close we are in appearance." he smiled warmly, glancing over his shoulder slightly at the moody Dai. Desmond was confused, guessing Malik had said something while they were getting redressed. Damn glitches, "However, he is more calm now." The Assassin chuckled as he turned to Desmond once more, pulling him close, lips hovering over each other as he whispered hotly, "Do not think I have forgotten... that Ezio wishes for a rematch..." Desmond blushed deeply as the memories over lapsed with the new ones as his ancestor pressed their lips together, taking advantage of the younger one's stunned reaction by slipping his tongue past slightly parted lips, earning a moan in response from his descendant. After a moment, Altaïr pulled away, licking his lips as he stood once more. Nodding to Desmond, he turned his back to him, walking up to the Dai waiting rather patiently a few feet away. They exchanged a few words before Malik approached Desmond, looking slightly annoyed.

The Dai kneeled down before Desmond, mumbling under his breath, "He plans to make me look bad. I hope it is just his face you have in common and not his attitude." he smirked, placing his hand to the back of the younger man's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, a surprised moan sounding in the back of Desmond's throat as Malik's tongue pushed gently into his mouth, the two muscles dancing together for a few seconds. Pulling away just barely, noses touched as the Dai whispered, "Please forgive me of all my staring..." he then chuckled, pressing his lips to the younger man's again before pulling completely away. Standing up, Malik gazed down at Desmond, smirk growing wide, "It is a shame you are not Altaïr's brother..."

Desmond tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

The Dai chuckled turning and walking towards the awaiting Assassin, "Because then you would live in our time. We could do this more often." He stopped, looking over his shoulder and smiling at the blush to the younger man's face, "It was nice to meet you, Desmond Miles." Just like that, they were gone, hands clamped over ears as Desmond bent forward in pain, soon falling to his side as everything around him suddenly went black.

He wasn't sure what had happened next, because when he awoke, he stared up at the ceiling of the warehouse, lying on his back on something much more softer than the Animus. Looking around in a daze, he felt sheets covering him, sighing as he realized he was in bed. Having must've blacked out from the session, Shaun and the other two must have carried him over to the bed to let him rest. "A dream. It had to just be a dream..." He sighed once more as he rolled over onto his left side, hissing in pain as a dull burning began stinging his hip. Eyes growing wide, he sat up, pushing the covers down. Looking around to see if he were alone, he undid his pants, slowly pushing both his jeans and boxers down only enough to expose his burning hips. It both intrigued and frightened him to see the deep, red imprints of where blunt nails had bitten into his flesh, _exactly_ where Altaïr's had a death grip on.

Smiling to himself as he pulled his pants and boxers back up, he settled back down against the pillow, releasing a long sigh as he closed his eyes, face heating up as he remembered Altaïr speaking of Ezio's desire for a rematch.

It was becoming increasingly easier to lay down and enter the Animus.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, he found himself more then happy to enter the Animus, both eager to continue with learning how to become an Assassin, and to see what sort of glitch the Animus could spring up. The last few sessions went without a hitch, but Desmond did not allow that to dishearten him. He knew by now that it would happen again. The strange fact that Altaïr held his own memories of their first encounter, helped encourage his thoughts that there would be a second time with both he and Ezio, since he appears to remember Ezio wishing for a rematch.

He found himself wondering just how the glitches were even happening. How could he remember who he was? The more he thought about it, the more impossible it was seeming. But there obviously had to be a way, for he remembered who he was.

After speaking a little with Lucy, he found himself once again in the loading bay of the Animus, looking around while walking straight ahead towards nothing as he waited for the machine to load his current session.

Almost instantly, however, the area was filled with an ear splitting screech, his hands flying to his head as he fell to his knees, hands to his ears tightly while crying out as the pain seemed to be more intense than the last two sessions. Cracking an eye open, he manged to smile through the pain as the familiar red letters reading SUB17-1191AD flashed above and in front of him. It was nearly that same instant, however, that a much louder noise came from behind him, causing him to slowly look over his right shoulder, while doubling over in pain. His smile managed to grow wider, despite the increased pain as the letters that read SUB17-1476AD flashed brightly behind him, his heart thudding heavily.

As the deafening noise slowly began to die down, and the blinding white light fading, Desmond lowered his arms, slowly getting to his feet, legs slightly shaking as he approached the frozen image of Ezio Auditore. The Italian Assassin was posed much like the first time, standing upright and appearing to be a mere holographic image, his eyes being hidden by his hood. Walking up to him, he held his hand out, gently touching the image's cheek, jumping while a surprised noise slipped from him when a hand came to his wrist. Suddenly, Ezio's lips curled into a devious smirk, the man tilting his head up slightly to look Desmond in the eyes, "It is good to see you again, Desmond." Ezio chuckled as Desmond's cheeks grew slightly darker as he pulled his hand away, a smirk of his own forming.

Before he could say anything in return, Ezio leaned over to his right, looking around Desmond with continually growing smirk, "Ah, and it is good to see the great Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad has also joined us." he chuckled. However, his laughter stopped and smirk faded, his expression being replaced with sudden confusion. "But who is that?"

Desmond blinked, turning around to see what Ezio meant. It should have just been Altaïr, right? His heart stopped, throat going instantly dry as eyes grew wide when his gaze fell upon who the fourth party member was. Altaïr was, indeed, not alone, another man standing in front of him. And not just any man:

Malik A-Sayf.

Taking a deep breath, Desmond walked up to the images of Altaïr and Malik, tilting his head to the side slightly as he came nearer. They didn't seem to be frozen like the last time, as if they were trapped during a conversation. This time, they appeared to be much like Ezio, just simply standing upright, Altaïr's eyes hidden by his hood, where as Malik's were visible. Ezio soon came to stand beside Desmond, examining the Dai with growing interest. "Who is this, Desmond? Do you know?" He looked to his dependent, whose mouth was drawn in a frown as he tried to think of a way to explain him.

He then looked to Ezio, blinking as he thought of a way, remembering that Altaïr had mentioned Malik a couple of times in the Codex pages he wrote, "You remember in the Codex pages that Altaïr had written? Mentioning a man named Malik?"

"His friend, yes?" Ezio blinked after a second, still confused.

Desmond nodded, turning back to the other two, "Yeah. Anyways, that's him." He pointed to the frozen image of Malik.

Ezio turned to look at him once more himself, nodding and making an "Ah" sound in understanding. His trademark smirk returned, however, when Malik blinked, soon jumped back with a frustrated look upon his face.

"W-who the hell are you!?" he demanded, however instantly calming down once his eyes fell on Desmond standing next to him, smiling as he walked up to him, a hand to his shoulder, "Desmond, correct? It is good to see you again, brother."

Desmond chuckled, placing his hand over the one the Dai had on his shoulder, smiling. "It is good to see you too, Malik."

Ezio was about to introduce himself to Malik, however was stopped as Altaïr placed a hand to his shoulder, "Malik, this is Ezio... my other decedent I spoke of during our last encounter." he smiled as the Dai raised a brow, eying the Italian closely.

He said nothing at all as he continued to stare the other Assassin down, a look of amusement on his face, "Is that so?"

Pushing his hood back, Ezio walked up to Malik, arms crossed over his chest, "I... get the impression you do not like me very well, Malik." he smirked, finding the Dai's attitude to be a challenging thing to deal with. Malik simply scoffed, turned his attention to Desmond, ignoring the Italian. Smirk growing wider, Ezio looked between the three of them, knowing just what was needed to break the ice, so to speak. "Well, then... shall we all have a little bit if fun?" They all looked to Ezio, as if the man was crazy. However, soon Altaïr and Malik looked to each other, before the two of them looked to Desmond, Ezio smirking while walking up to him.

He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, heart racing a thousand miles an hour as the three closed in on him, the area flashing as the Animus glitched, Desmond feeling himself growing painfully hard as the three pressed their naked bodies against his own, pushing him down to the ground. He moaned as Altaïr pressed against him first, eyes sliding shut as the Master Assassin took no time with preparing him, pushing into him with a soft sound, Malik to Desmond's right, while Ezio was at his left, whispering hotly against his ears.

Shaun sighed greatly, beyond annoyed at the fact that he was left alone with Desmond stuck in the Animus for the third time, only this time being the longest yet. Lucy and Rebecca had left to the store to purchase an item Rebecca was more then positive would help stop these malfunctions that were becoming more and more frequent. Taking a seat in Rebecca's chair, the Brit practically growled, violently rubbing his hands into his hair as he stared at the screen before him, not the least bit surprised to be watching a show of nothing but static. After staring for a few more moments, his eyes flickered up to the younger male appearing to be merely sleeping in the red chair. The more he stared, the more he took note of a few things new.

Tilting his head to the side with a curious look on his face, Shaun pushed himself from the greatly unfamiliar chair, walking around the table to stand beside the other, leaning over him in the slightest to study his face.

Desmond's expression seemed more tense, his eyes darting back and forth behind closed lids. His body was growing a pink tint to it, almost like maybe a fever was beginning to fall upon him. It was also becoming slightly shiny as sweat began building. A brow raised, Shaun placed the back of his left hand to the other's forehead, slightly taken aback by how warm he was. Pulling his hand away, he slowly began to worry. Was Desmond getting sick while trapped in the Animus?

About to shake him gently by the shoulders, any attempt to try to wake him, a soft moan slipped past his scarred lips as he tilted his head slightly to one side, brows furrowing together as if in concentration. Pausing all motions, Shaun stared down at him, watching as his lips suddenly parted, body beginning to squirm around in the chair slightly. Was something bad happening to him this time?

About to panic, Shaun blinked and stood upright when he heard something sizzle, looking over his shoulder at Rebecca's desk. Looking down at Desmond for a quick glance, he turned on his heel and walked the short few steps to be standing behind the desk, plopping himself in her chair and staring at the screen, not the least bit surprised to find nothing but white noise and static playing for him.

Just as he was about to get his hopes up, the static cleared for a brief second, flashing an image he wasn't able to make out, his heart skipping a beat. Keeping his eyes locked onto the screen, they began burning from the blinding whiteness coming from the static, pulling his glasses off to rub at them before replacing them and continued his staring at the screen. Just then, another flash came, the image fading in and out of focus a few times before managing to maintain a decent signal.

What Shaun saw, however, had his eyes opened wide, mouth dropping open, his throat going instantly dry as his face heated up, his member twitching quite noticeably, "Oh, dear..."

Desmond took a deep breath, his eyes still shut tightly as he felt Altaïr's arms wrap around his back, gently lifting him up from his laying position to rest against his chest. His arms instinctively went around his neck, holding him tightly as the Master Assassin thrust into him deeply a few times, words being murmured behind him but could not make out what they said over the pounding of his heart in his ears. It was when he felt himself being pushed away from Altaïr that he managed to open his eyes only a crack, face flushing at the intense look his oldest ancestor was giving him.

Through his lust clouded mind, he was vaguely aware of Altaïr's hands to his arms, moaning long and low as he felt his erection slip free. Eyes slide shut, not having the ability to keep them open, as he was turned around, Altaïr's arms bringing him close to his body again, his back to his chest, both now being on their knees. A gasp slipped past Desmond's slightly parted lips as he felt Altaïr push into him again, giving a few gentle experimental thrusts to see if the new position would bring any harm to him. Happy that Desmond was moaning in pleasure and not pain, Altaïr held him close, his hands flat against his sweat slicked chest.

Desmond was faintly aware of the words being spoken by Ezio, but was greatly aware as the older ancestor halted his motions against him, the thrusts ceasing, however he kept himself buried still deeply within him. He winced as he was suddenly shifted slightly, only to gasp loudly as eyes shot open at the feel of a hot, wet chest pressed against his own. He opened his eyes to the sight of Malik being pressed against him, the Dai's eyes holding an equally as surprised gleam, barely visible through the lust and arousal burning in them. He could faintly hear Ezio chuckling behind the one before him, the Assassin's face soon coming into view as he rest his chin on Malik's left shoulder, "Thought this could be a little more... interesting."

Desmond stared at him for a moment, before looking to Malik once more. He seemed very agitated and highly unamused by the Italian taking him, wondering how the Assassin was even able to get Malik to cooperate. However annoyed he was, the blush lining his cheeks continued to grow deeper in color, spreading to his ears. He suddenly had a hard time meeting eyes with Desmond, looking slightly to his right as if his pride had been injured in a way. Chuckling, the youngest out of them all lifted his right hand, tracing his fingers along the Dai's jawline, earning a shiver from the older man as he leaned into the gentle touches, soon regaining the courage to look Desmond in the eyes again. Both Assassin's behind them rocked their hips forward, pushing the men they were taking against one another with enough force to cause the two to moan out, their slicked erections becoming trapped helplessly between their lower stomachs, rubbing together deliciously.

"Mmm, Desmond... it really is good to see you again." Malik began, moaning deeply as Ezio pushed against him with a chuckle, earning a slight glare from the Dai.

"I can say... the same for you. All of you." he chuckled, soon gasping as Altaïr whispered something to Ezio, bothy himself and the Dai bracing themselves as they heard the words. Crying out at the sudden sharp thrust from Altaïr, Desmond's arms reached out, wrapping around Malik as his hands grasped at Ezio's sides, nails biting into his skin. Watching the youngest intently, Malik lifted his hand to Desmond's neck, pulling him towards him with the help of Altaïr pushing against him, the two meeting in an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss, tongues diving into the other's mouth in desperate need for contact, saliva beginning to leak as the kiss grew deeper, teeth scraping together

Shaun soon found himself standing beside Desmond, not sure exactly what to do. He couldn't watch the image on the monitor any longer, the noises filtering from the speakers enough to give him a pretty accurate imagination. As he stared down at the young man, watching as he had begun writhing around on the chair, moaning and sweating as his consciousness within the Animus was being pleasured greatly, he couldn't help it as he brought his hand gently down the front of his own pants, feeling the very evident bulge growing. He couldn't be blamed, after all, watching what was taking place inside the Animus, even for just a few moments, would give anyone a good hard on. Swallowing deeply, his eyes trailed down the length of Desmond's squirming body, blinking while face flushing as he saw the events within the machine, were affecting his physical body as well.

Kneeling down beside Desmond's waist, Shaun cursed to himself, reaching up and gently pressing a hand to the younger man's growing erection, biting his lower lip as Desmond moaned, hips arching up into the soft touch. Pulling his hand away, Shaun blinked, looking to his watch. Seeing how they would still be alone together for at least two hours since Lucy had called moments ago, saying they would be a while, he sighed, looking back to Desmond.

"Fuck..."

"Oh, shit!" Desmond cried out, panting deeply as Malik thrust into him while his two ancestors sat behind him, each holding one of his arms as they watched with growing arousal as the Dai set a steady pace against the youngest of them, putting most of his weight on his right hand as he leaned over Desmond, their lips just centimeters apart. Becoming too worked up over the site and sounds before him, Ezio looked to his right, nudging Altaïr with his shoulder. Once he got the Master Assassin's attention, he leaned over, the two locking lips behind Desmond's head as Malik leaned over, closing the space between them while picking his pace up.

All verbal sounds ceased from the monitor on Rebecca's desk, however Shaun wasn't too bothered by it. For he had preoccupied himself quite effectively to really take notice of it. Leaning over the other's body, his own sounds were drowned within the mouth of Desmond as he kissed him fervently, his hands quickly undoing his pants to free his aching erection.

He felt up mostly horrible for taking advantage of the younger male while he was basically in a comatose state, promising himself he would make it up to him once he awoke from the Animus.

Freeing his erection with a muffled sigh, his right hand soon grasped himself tightly, setting a slow and steady pace at first, moaning into the other's mouth.

Desmond never felt something so amazing before. This truly had to be the most exhilarating experience he had ever experienced within the Animus. He sat on Altaïr's lap, the Master Assassin deeply embedded in him once again, his right hand reaching over his shoulder with his finger's lost in his oldest ancestor's hair, half lidded eyes watched both Ezio and Malik's tongues flickered along either side of his erection, the two soon getting into a dominance match over which could take Desmond into his mouth first. Pushing his shoulder into the Dai's, Ezio won the fight, taking the youngest of them all into his mouth, deep throating him in one fluid motion, causing his head to tilt back against Altaïr's left shoulder with a load moan.

Suddenly feeling sore for losing against the Italian, Malik shot a glare at Ezio for an instant, before looking to Desmond, leaning over and capturing his parted lips in a kiss, shoving his tongue passed the younger one's and savoring his taste.

His right hand still lost in Altaïr's hair, Desmond's left hand reached up to Malik's cheek, caressing it for a few moments, until Ezio pulled his head back, dragging his hot tongue through the slit on the head of Desmond's member, earning a muffled hiss which the Dai swallowed, his hips trying to snap up into the Assassin's mouth, but were held back and against Altaïr's legs by firm hands as Ezio held him down, moaning as his hand fell from Malik's face, to his head, finger's racking through and destroying his hair tie, long, smooth Burnett hair tangling around his fingers as he tugged, earning louder moans from below that sent pleasurably vibrations through his member that ran up his entire being, moaning himself into Malik's mouth.

"Fuck... Desmond..." Shaun breathed, forehead resting against the other's as his hand quickened it's pace, eyes shut tightly in concentration while his glasses slid down to the edge of his nose. Something kept pushing against him, grabbing his attention eventually. Sitting up and leaning back, his hand pausing it's motions, he looked down, watching as Desmond's hips snapped up a couple of times. Face fully flushing at the insane idea that just came to his mind, he used his left hand to undo Desmond's pants, freeing his rather impressive looking erection.

Upon seeing the other's manhood standing upright proudly, Shaun felt himself grow painfully hard in his hand, swallowing as he tentatively took the other's within his left hand, watching as Desmond's expression tensed up, his hips snapping into Shaun's hand and nearly completely off the chair.

Shaun cursed under his breath again as both his hands began a steady pace, the historian slowly falling to his knees while his cheek rest against the chair, breath coming in labored gasps.

Did he hear his name whispered just now? But it wasn't Ezio's voice. Or Malik's or Altaïr's...

Blunt nails dug into the hips of his Italian ancestor as Desmond stood on his knees from behind, slowly thrusting in and out of him despite being told he could go faster. Having made a challenge against Altaïr yet again, and lost due to Desmond's way of "Rock, paper, scissors", Ezio was on his hands and Knees before his decedent, being taken by him in slow strides.

"Desmond, you can take him faster, and harder." Altaïr took a moment to break the kiss he was involved in with Malik to whisper in a surprisingly calm tone, smirking down at Ezio who still held a sore shine in his eyes for loosing. "I think he rather likes it."

Desmond slowed his motions, glancing down at the Italian, who looked over his shoulder and at him. After a second, Ezio's lips pulled up into a smirk, pushing his hips back against the other's roughly, "Come on, Desmond. You won't hurt me. Fuck me good and hard."

"You sure?" he found himself asking, his voice shaky. Receiving a quick nod and wider smirk, Desmond nodded himself, nails biting deeper into flesh as he withdrew his hips, taking a second to catch his breath before slamming back into Ezio, earning a surprised cry that had Desmond growing harder, Malik snickering, and Altaïr smirking.

The cry that filtered through Rebecca's speakers had Shaun whimpering from where he sat on his knees beside the Animus, right hand no longer holding a rhythm as he neared the edge, his left momentarily abandoning Desmond's erection, instead was gripping at his jeans tightly, his body beginning to jerk. Looking up out the corner of his eyes, he saw Desmond's expression, moaning loudly at the site.

With eyes tightly shut, lips parted to allow the soft, sweet sounds to pour out, cheeks pink and skin shining from sweat, it was no wonder Shaun felt himself nearly let go. He found the strength to hold on, however, and pushed himself up to a some what standing position, gaze trailing down to Desmond's leaking erection. He watched with a sick fascination as a drop of precum beaded at the tip, before growing too big and falling over the side, trailing down his entire length until it became lost in the dark, coarse hairs that surrounded the base, licking his lips the entire time.

He must be insane.

He looked at his watch, cursing as they still had a little over an hour before the girls would return. Looking back to Desmond and himself, he _had_ to get rid of their problems. It didn't take long for his gaze to trail back to the other's enticing erection, mouth going dry for a taste. With a growl, he released himself while hastily walking towards his desk, grabbing his chair and dragging it back over to the Animus. Taking a seat right next to Desmond, Shaun leaned over, silently apologizing to Desmond for what he was about to do, before taking the tip of his erection into his mouth, his hand back and working at his own shaft as he began sucking gently, moaning slightly at the sounds that starting coming from the younger man.

Desmond was nearing his end as he took Ezio harder, the Italian moaning loudly while trembling wildly in his grasp as Altaïr and Malik each had a hand to his erection, the two working as a team as they continued to kiss above his back, and right before Desmond. Eyes sliding shut, the youngest suddenly tensed up as a huge jolt of pleasure shot through him like nothing before. So powerfully, that he actually paused all motions, taking a moment to catch his breath. _W-what the fuck was that?_ Too caught up in his thoughts, he wasn't aware of Ezio being pulled away from him, until his erection was no longer encased in that delicious heat. Blinking a couple of times, a surprised gasp escaped him as he was slowly pushed down onto his back, not believing who it was climbing over him.

Altaïr stared down at him, positioning himself just above his slicked erection. "Do still posses enough strength... to take me, Desmond?" The tone in the Master Assassin's voice, doubled with the intense new feeling he was experiencing nearly pushed the younger male over the edge, however he held on, nodding his head desperately as he no longer had the ability to speak coherently.

Pleased by his answer, Altaïr smirked, lowering himself until he was impaled by him, eyes sliding shut as a low moan slipped from between his lips upon fully seating himself atop his youngest decedent, Ezio and Malik both watching with hungry eyes.

After a moment of no movement, Desmond blinked his eyes open, looking up into the golden spheres gazing down at him, a smile on the older male's face causing a shiver to run through his spine. "It is my turn now, Desmond. To be taken by you."

He groaned at the tone, as well as the gentle rock of his hips when he spoke, his eyes soon sliding shut as he head fell back against the ground. Altaïr watched him for a second, starting off with a slow and murderous pace.

Shaun gripped himself tightly, hand soon losing all form of a rhythm as his climax began, nearly whimpering against the heated and swollen flesh trapped in his mouth as he sucked harder, Desmond responding quite noticeably to the historian's oral ministrations, moaning loudly while his head rolled from side to side, legs beginning to buckle while hips continued to thrust up into Shaun's mouth, his hands clawing at the armrests attached to the chair, the reader on his right index finger amazingly staying in place. Sweat had long ago began seeping into his clothing, his skin holding a shine to it.

The noises still leaking from the speakers on Rebecca's desk only helped his orgasm approach faster, feeling his hand becoming increasingly sticky until suddenly, it became coated with the hot substance, moaning loudly as he came in quick bursts, his hips jerking into his hand as he squeezed himself, the action in turn causing him to increase suction to Desmond's erection, groaning deeply in the back of his throat to send vibrations through out his body in an effort to aide the comatose-like man to find his release within his mouth.

Desmond couldn't last much longer, his release was upon him, and he felt it. Gazing up to Altaïr's closed eyes, he moaned loudly with each strong motion that the Master Assassin delivered against his body, moaning himself as his decedent's erection brushed against that one spot with deadly accuracy. Desmond licked his lips, moving his hands to rest on Altaïr's hips, causing the man riding him to slowly open his eyes, gazing down at him with eyes nearly black his pupils were so dilated from pleasure. He bit his lip, soon groaning deeply as he watched Altaïr's left hand move to his dripping member, taking it in hand and began a steady pace, eyes staying locked onto his own as he neared the edge. Slightly curious as to what had happened to the other two, Desmond tilted his head to his left, chuckling through his pleasured sounds as he found Ezio, by his side, on his back the same as him.

The Italian's expression was tensed, teeth clenched tightly together while his eyes were squeezed shut, his hair fanned out behind his head. His body was rocking against the ground in a steady rhythm, grabbing the youngest attention, causing him to glance downward. His lips pulled back into a wide smirk as he found the cause for it all.

Some how, Malik had gotten Ezio on his back, his legs wrapped tightly around the Dai's hips as his erection continued to pound into him relentlessly, obviously enjoying taking the Assassin. Sensing eyes upon him, Malik opened his eyes to find Desmond staring at him, his expression causing his buried member to ache tremendously, whimpering slightly as he developed the sudden urge to kiss him, but was out of reach. So in stead, he smiled to him, before looking down to Ezio. Desmond's eyes trailed over to his ancestor, licking his lips as Ezio cracked open an eye, tilting his head to his right and spotting Desmond staring at him with a smile, his smirk having softened. Smiling himself, Ezio reached over with his left hand, gently cupping Desmond's cheek and pulling him closer, "Let us all find release together." he whispered hotly, tone heavily accented as he leaned forward, kissing Desmond deeply as the Master Assassin and Dai both moaned, motions picking up in both speed and strength as though one of them had set off a chained reaction.

Ezio kissed Desmond hard, his tongue battling his decedent's for dominance and winning despite the other putting up a tough fight, and for some reason, his mind slowly began to derail to thoughts of Shaun of all people, imagining it was the Englishman he was making out with, the he was the one touching him. He even began to imagine he was he that he was having sex with. However confusing those sudden thoughts were, both he and Ezio cried into each other's mouths as they climaxed, the Assassin's over his lower stomach and a little on his chest while Desmond filled Altaïr completely with his seed, the Master Assassin groaning deeply in response, whispering Desmond' name as his hips jerked twice more before locking, spending himself into his hand. His essence poured out from his grip, spilling onto Desmond's stomach in a steady stream.

Malik managed two more deep thrusts into Ezio, the Italian breaking the kiss while pressing his forehead against the younger man's, "M-merda..." His hand trailed down to rest on the other's neck, nails beginning to bite into his flesh as he moved his head, burying his face in Desmond's neck as Malik's climax began, Desmond wincing as he was the outlet for Ezio's pleasure overload, hissing as his ancestor held onto him tightly, nearly choking him.

He was able to breath again once the Dai spent himself, collapsing against Altaïr's side with a tired sigh, eyes shut as he rest against his lover, the Master Assassin wrapping his right arm around his shoulders to hold him close.

The only sounds to fill the large room, were the steady and deeply labored panting coming from Shaun, and the speakers atop Rebecca's desk. The historian was on the floor, right hand still to his, now limp, member, while his left was gripping onto Desmond's leg with a trembling grip, slumped over with his head hung low as he steadied his breaths, lips moist and swollen from the intense blow job he had just given Desmond, the Assassin-to-be's essence seeping out from the corner of the Brit's mouth.

His heart suddenly felt heavy, for Desmond would never know what he had done to him. It was a good thing, for he wouldn't hate him or wish to kill him. But it also made his heart ache as Desmond would forever believe that the pleasure he gave him was merely something manifested by the Animus 2.0.

Shaking his head, he slowly pushed himself to his feet when he heard steady conversation coming from the speakers, assuming they had all recovered enough to be speaking normally. Looking down at Desmond's flushed face once more, Shaun wiped his mouth clean as he went and got some tissues, returning to Desmond and began cleaning him before leaning over, placing a chaste kiss to the younger man's lips as he replaced him, correcting his clothing to just as it was before this whole mess started.

He then cleaned himself and righted his own clothing, clearing his throat while walking over to Rebecca's desk, rather surprised to see the four displayed on the screen fully clothed, sitting together and forming a small circle.

"Well, that was certainly something new for me." Ezio joked, chuckling as he stretched. His and Altaïr's hoods were pushed back, their faces still red, as well as Malik's and Desmond.

The Master Assassin was the first to notice Desmond's forlorn expression, turning to him. "What is wrong, Desmond?" The youngest jumped slightly, looking up to see his oldest ancestor looking at him with concerned eyes. He then looked away, causing Altaïr's concern to grow more, "Was this too much? Were you harmed?" Both Malik and Ezio looked to Desmond, worried one of them may have hurt the youngest.

But Desmond shook his head, smiling sadly, "N-no. In fact, it was amazing this time... but I fear it may have been the last time." His heart felt heavy upon admitting that to them. He was actually grateful for their times together during these glitches. Not just for the intense pleasure, but also finding it as a great stress relief. He had a lot of pent up sexual tension that seemed to always be satisfied within the Animus whenever it grew too greatly to bear anymore.

But with Rebecca striving to fix the malfunctions, she would eventually get it done, ending these special times all together

The three stared at him for a few seconds, before Altaïr smiled, placing a hand to Desmond's shoulder. "If that is so, then at least we were all able to enjoy each other together." Desmond nodded, actually feeling his eyes beginning to sting a little.

He then blinked, for a moment swearing he heard Rebecca's voice calling out to him. Getting to his feet while looking up, slowly being fallowed by the other three, Desmond looked around, his heart racing as the area around them fizzed for a moment. Turning back to face the others, he frowned. "They're calling me back..."

The other three all frowned, moving closer to him. Altaïr held his right hand out, palm facing the ground, "It was an honor, Desmond." he smiled.

"Si, it was." Ezio smiled brightly, placing his hand on top Altaïr's.

Malik gave a nod, placing his hand on top of Ezio's after a moment of hesitation and an irritated look thrown at the Assassin, before looking to Desmond with a smile, "It truly has been and honor, Desmond. One Altaïr is enough for me, two was amazing..." he trailed off, eyes narrowing to the Italian next to him, earning an innocently mouthed _What?_ with a shrug. Shaking his head, glare softening as he smiled to Ezio, he continued, "... but three was mind blowing." he finally admitted it, regretting it almost instantly at the smug smirk that came to Ezio's face, Altaïr and Desmond chuckling as the Dai huffed and rolled his eyes.

Their images faded for a second, Desmond looking down to their hands. "Yeah... it's been fun, guys." He lifted his right hand to place it over Malik's, gripping onto the Dai's hand for a second, before the area around them distorted, the images of Altaïr, Ezio and Malik fading completely, leaving Desmond alone with his hand still held out. He smiled sadly, eyes sliding shut. "That's it then."

"Holy, shit... you ok, Desmond?"

He groaned while sitting up slowly, head pounding as if he was suffering from the worlds largest hang over. "I-I'm fine... Rebecca?" he blinked when the young woman's face came into view, shortly followed by Lucy and Shaun's, the historian at which wasn't making eye contact for some reason.

"That's it. You're not going back in there until baby's fixed." Rebecca exclaimed, helping Desmond get to his feet. "You go get some rest. Shaun, let him crash in your room until I get baby up and running smoothly again."

Desmond missed the surprised look that overcame the Brit's face, as well as the pink hue that heated his cheeks, "W-what? W-why can't he just sleep out here like always?" he tampered, not meaning to.

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips, "Because he needs rest. That was a rough session since we couldn't get him out. I'll be making a lot of noise out here. Don't be a prick, Shaun! You can share your room with him for a night, can't you?"

About to argue some more, he sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping as he watched Lucy walking Desmond towards his room, feeling his face heat up even more.

Deciding he wasn't going to be able to sleep with Desmond in his room, Shaun brought his laptop in with him, setting it up in the table opposite the bed. Desmond had been quiet the entire time they were in the room together, an uneasy aura radiating off the both of them.

Lying on his left side, left arm under the pillow while his right hand rest beside his face, Desmond couldn't help but think about the intense feelings he was experiencing within the Animus. He also couldn't help but think back to when he though he heard Shaun's voice, moaning his name. And with the way the Brit was acting, was only adding more to the suspicion that the man knew something about this particular glitch. Sitting up in the bed with a sigh, he faced Shaun, deciding to just confront the man.

"You know what happened to me in the Animus today, don't you, Shaun?" The Englishman froze, the sounds of him tapping away at his keyboard halting. Smirk growing as he found his speculations had been correct on that matter, it was time to see if the other was, too. "You were participating... weren't you?" he continued, watching as the other's body remained tense. "I could hear you inside the Animus. I could hear you moaning my name above their voices." He blinked, smirk suddenly gone as he watched Shaun slowly get to his feet. For a moment, he thought maybe he messed up, but upon seeing the bright blush adorning the other's face when he turned to face him, he smiled, cocking his head to the side. "It was a nice stress relief, good way to release so much held up tension... shame Rebecca is fixing it." He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly couldn't stop himself from what he said next, "When they were touching me, kissing me and fucking me... when I heard your voice saying my name, I began to imagine it was you doing all those things to me." His eyes grew wide then, hand clamping over his mouth as he stared up at Shaun, his amused look becoming over powered by the realization of what he had just said to the other.

Shaun blinked, watching Desmond's reaction for a few seconds, before sighing to himself, eyes narrowing as he walked over to the foot of the bed, climbing on it and over the other, causing him to scoot back towards the head board. "S-Shaun, what are you-?"

He climbed over him, hands on either side of his waist, their faces inches apart. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to touch you like that, Desmond." he growled, pressing his lips to he younger man's lips, kissing him deeply while pushing him back against his bed, moaning as he felt his arms snake up and wrap around his neck, pulling him down on top of him. After a few seconds, Shaun broke the kiss, licking his lips while whispering in s husky voice, "You know, I may not have been able to watch what had happened during the first two incidents, but I watched enough from your latest one, that I think I can help you with that so called tension, Des." he smirked against the other's neck, earning a shiver as Desmond's arms tightened around his neck, beginning to squirm underneath his touches as his hands trailed up his sides, pushing his white t-shirt up, feeling completely at ease as he soon fell asleep within the historian's arms.

The malfunctions were dubbed fixed the following following, and as the days progressed, the Animus worked without a hiccup. And even though Desmond missed the times dearly, he was happy to know he had someone outside the Animus.

Someone alive and real who cared for him.

Though Desmond found the times within the Animus glitches enjoyable and a good tension reliever, he was grateful for them for a new reason later down the line. For nights with Shaun were not only very intimate the more their feelings grew for the other, but the historian had also picked up a few interesting new tricks while watching.

~End


End file.
